


[Podfic] Perchance to Dream

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [13]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/ Washing, Dream Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reincarnation, Rimming, Self-Acceptance, rimming circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been injured in defence of Sherlock, and Sherlock hurts for John's hurts. But in a dream by a glade, they find comfort and healing, and a promise that they will never be parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813859) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> So, here we are with the final installment of the Star-crossed Series - a cross-over I never knew I needed until I found it! I hope you like it. 
> 
> The full podbook will post at the weekend.
> 
> Thanks, as ever, to the amazing 221b_hound for giving her gracious permission to podfic.
> 
> I will leave you with one, last, note:
> 
> rimming circle...

Perchance To Dream - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mnr2gfub5jx73i8/13_Perchance_to_Dream.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed the broken link.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Perchance to Dream' by 221b_hound read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459499) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
